evangelio_de_hoyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Evangelio de hoy - ¿Qué significa ser salvo realmente?
Versículo de la Biblia sobre evangelio de hoy “que sois protegidos por el poder de Dios mediante la fe, para la salvación que está preparada para ser revelada en el último tiempo” (1 Pedro 1:5). Reflexion del evangelio de hoy Después de leer el versículo de la Biblia: “que si confiesas con tu boca a Jesús por Señor, y crees en tu corazón que Dios le resucitó de entre los muertos, serás salvo;” (Romanos 10: 9), muchos hermanos y hermanas en el Señor piensan: “El Señor Jesús fue crucificado como ofrenda por el pecado para redimirnos, así que ya hemos sido salvos por nuestra fe en Él. Por lo tanto, no hay necesidad de recibir ninguna otra salvación. Y seremos arrebatados al reino de los cielos cuando el Señor venga. ¿Es correcto este punto de vista? ¿Hemos sido verdaderamente salvos al aceptar la redención del Señor Jesús? ¿Qué significa ser salvo realmente? Si no tenemos clara esta pregunta, fácilmente perderemos la oportunidad de ser salvados por Dios. Está escrito en las Escrituras: “Porque por gracia habéis sido salvados por medio de la fe, y esto no de vosotros, sino que es don de Dios;” (Efesios 2: 8). A partir de este versículo, podemos ver: Ser salvo, por un lado, se refiere a la salvación de Dios que viene sobre el hombre, y por otro lado, significa que el hombre obtiene la salvación que es dada gratuitamente por Dios debido a su creencia. Es decir, cuando la obra de salvación de Dios llega al hombre, la gente obtendrá la salvación de Dios en tanto crea y siga a Dios. Al igual que al principio cuando la humanidad estaba siendo corrompida, ellos no sabían cómo vivir en la tierra, ni sabían lo que eran los pecados, mucho menos sabían cómo adorar a Dios. Existe el riesgo de que tal humanidad sea llevada cautiva por Satanás en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, Dios comenzó Su obra de salvación entre los hombres. En la Era de la Ley, a través de Moisés, Dios promulgó leyes y mandamientos, guió a Su humanidad recién nacida a vivir en la tierra, guiando su alimento, ropa, refugio y transporte, enseñándoles cómo llevarse bien con los demás, cómo adorarle y servirle, cómo ofrecerle sacrificios y cómo sacrificar toros y cabras para expiar sus pecados. Si las personas siguieran las leyes establecidas por Jehová Dios, serían bendecidos por Dios. Pero si no, serían castigados por Dios como si fueran apedreados hasta la muerte o quemados por el fuego celestial. Consecuentemente, en la Era de la Ley, la obra de Dios era usar las leyes para restringir las obras de la gente y justificarlas o condenarlas, para que la gente pudiera conocer sus pecados. En ese momento, quien invocara el nombre de Jehová y siguiera Sus leyes era bendecido y salvado por Dios. Como dice la Biblia: “Y será que cualquiera que invocare el nombre de Jehová, será salvo…” (Joel 2:32)*. Esto explica el significado de ser salvo en la Era de la Ley. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que aunque la gente sabía lo que eran los pecados por las leyes establecidas por Jehová Dios, los venenos de Satanás ya estaban plantados dentro de ellos después de haber sido corrompidos por Satanás. Como resultado, al final de la Era de la Ley, las personas no cumplieron la ley y perdieron su corazón temeroso de Dios, hasta el punto de que sacrificaron a los animales ciegos o cojos en el altar de Jehová Dios. Si esto continuara, correrían el peligro de ser condenados y ejecutados por la ley. Para salvar al hombre y permitir que el hombre se despoje de las restricciones y condenación de las leyes, Dios personalmente se hizo carne y fue clavado en la cruz para servir como ofrenda por el pecado. Y comenzó la nueva obra de salvación. A partir de ese momento, aquellos que creyeron y aceptaron al Señor Jesús no serán condenados por no poder cumplir la ley. Más bien, sus pecados fueron perdonados debido a la redención del Señor Jesús. Mientras tanto, vivían en la gracia, la paz y la alegría que el Señor les había concedido. Por el contrario, esas personas, como los sumos sacerdotes y los escribas que sirvieron a Jehová y los judíos que los siguieron, se aferraron obstinadamente a las leyes del Antiguo Testamento y no admitieron en absoluto que el Señor Jesús es Dios, y mucho menos aceptaron la redención del Señor Jesús. En cambio, clavaron al Señor Jesús en la cruz, de modo que ofendieron el carácter de Dios y cayeron bajo el castigo y la maldición de Dios. Al final, perdieron la oportunidad de recibir la salvación del Señor. En la Era de la Gracia, el Señor Jesús perdonó nuestros pecados y fuimos salvos a través de nuestra fe. Sin embargo, este “ser salvos” sólo significa que nuestros pecados son perdonados, y no seremos condenados o puestos a muerte por la ley. No significa que hemos sido purificados y liberados de la esclavitud y las restricciones del pecado, mucho menos que podamos entrar en el reino de los cielos. Eso es porque nuestra naturaleza pecaminosa aún está profundamente arraigada dentro de nosotros. En este sentido, todavía cometemos pecados sin saberlo y resistimos a Dios, viviendo en la esclavitud del pecado. Presentemos algunos ejemplos: Todos sabemos que el Señor Jesús nos enseñó a ser tolerantes y pacientes con los demás y a amar a nuestro prójimo como a nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, dado que otros afectan a nuestros propios intereses y imagen, con frecuencia albergamos prejuicios en contra de ellos. Entonces no podemos soportarlos o tratarlos con amor, sino incluso seguimos odiándolos por dentro. El Señor nos enseñó a ser puros y honestos como niños pequeños cuando hablamos y actuamos. Pero para proteger nuestro propio rostro y estatus, siempre decimos mentiras y engañamos. El Señor nos enseñó a dar gracias en todo. Pero cuando nos encontramos con circunstancias desfavorables o desastres, sin saberlo nos quejamos y malinterpretamos a Dios, e incluso perdemos la fe en Dios. La Escritura dice: “Buscad la paz con todos y la santidad, sin la cual nadie verá al Señor” (Hebreos 12:14). El Señor es santo. Pero ahora nuestros caracteres corruptos satánicos no han sido eliminados y no hemos sido purificados, así que ¿cómo podríamos ser dignos de ver el rostro del Señor? ¿Cómo podemos decir que hemos sido salvados de verdad? Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que se está salvando realmente? Leamos la palabra de Dios. Dios dijo: “Porque, en la Era de la Gracia, los demonios salían del hombre con la imposición de manos y la oración, pero los caracteres corruptos del hombre permanecían. El hombre fue curado de su enfermedad y se le perdonaron sus pecados, pero no se hizo en él la obra para poder expulsar los caracteres satánicos corruptos. El hombre sólo fue salvo y se le perdonaron sus pecados por su fe, pero su naturaleza pecaminosa no le fue quitada y permaneció en él. Los pecados del hombre fueron perdonados a través del Dios encarnado, pero eso no significa que el hombre no tenga pecado en él. Los pecados del hombre podían ser perdonados por medio de una ofrenda por el pecado, pero el hombre ha sido incapaz de resolver el problema de cómo no pecar más y cómo poder desechar completamente su naturaleza pecaminosa y ser transformado. Los pecados del hombre fueron perdonados gracias a la obra de la crucifixión de Dios, pero el hombre siguió viviendo en el viejo carácter satánico y corrupto. Así pues, el hombre debe ser completamente salvo de este carácter satánico corrupto para que la naturaleza pecadora del hombre sea del todo desechada y no se desarrolle más, permitiendo así que el carácter del hombre cambie. Esto requiere que el hombre entienda la senda del crecimiento en la vida, el camino de la vida, y el camino del cambio de su carácter. También necesita que el hombre actúe de acuerdo con esa senda, de forma que su carácter pueda ser cambiado gradualmente y él pueda vivir bajo el brillo de la luz y que pueda hacer todas las cosas de acuerdo con la voluntad de Dios, desechar el carácter satánico corrupto, y liberarse de la influencia satánica de las tinieblas, aflorando de este modo totalmente del pecado. Sólo entonces recibirá el hombre la salvación completa” (“El misterio de la encarnación (4)”). “Aunque Jesús hizo mucha obra entre los hombres, sólo completó la redención de toda la humanidad, se convirtió en la ofrenda por el pecado del hombre, pero no lo libró de su carácter corrupto. Salvar al hombre totalmente de la influencia de Satanás no sólo requirió a Jesús cargar con los pecados del hombre como la ofrenda por el pecado, sino también que Dios realizara una obra mayor para librar completamente al hombre de su carácter, que ha sido corrompido por Satanás. Y así, después de que los pecados del hombre fueron perdonados, Dios volvió a la carne para guiar al hombre a la nueva era, y comenzó la obra de castigo y juicio, que llevó al hombre a una esfera más elevada. Todos los que se someten bajo Su dominio disfrutarán una verdad más elevada y recibirán mayores bendiciones. Vivirán realmente en la luz, y obtendrán la verdad, el camino y la vida” (“Prefacio”). De las palabras de Dios, podemos ver que en la Era de la Gracia el Señor Jesús acabó de completar la obra de Su redención de la humanidad, pero Él no hizo la obra de juzgar y purificar al hombre, y nuestra inmundicia y corrupción todavía existen dentro de nosotros. Así que si permanecemos en la Era de la Gracia, sólo podemos ser perdonados de nuestros pecados. Pero ya que nuestra naturaleza pecaminosa permanece arraigada dentro de nosotros, todavía revelamos sin cesar nuestro carácter satánico y corrupto. Por lo tanto, nunca podremos lograr la purificación y no tendremos la oportunidad de entrar en el reino de Dios. Por lo tanto, si deseamos alcanzar la purificación y estar completamente libres de la influencia de Satanás, todavía necesitamos que Dios haga otra etapa de obra de juzgar y purificar para transformarnos. Sólo así podremos despojarnos de nuestro carácter corrupto y recuperar la semejanza original de los primeros humanos creados. Sólo entonces seremos salvos de verdad. Por lo tanto, debemos salir de la Era de la Gracia para aceptar y obedecer la obra de Dios Todopoderoso de los últimos días y experimentar la obra de Dios de juicio y castigo. Sólo de esta manera podemos ser verdaderamente purificados y salvados por Dios completamente. Esto también cumple lo que dice la Biblia: “que sois protegidos por el poder de Dios mediante la fe, para la salvación que está preparada para ser revelada en el último tiempo” (1 Pedro 1:5). A través de la comunión anterior, sabemos que en la Era de la Ley, el hombre podía ser salvo por su obediencia a la ley. Sin embargo, esta obra en la Era de la Ley fue sólo el comienzo de la obra de salvación que meramente hizo que los hombres alcanzaran a ser conscientes de sus pecados, pero los hombres no habían sido verdaderamente salvados a través de ella. Luego, en la Era de la Gracia, debido a su creencia en el Señor, los hombres podían obtener la salvación del Señor y recibir el perdón de sus pecados si se presentaban ante Él para confesar sus pecados después de haber pecado. Pero como la raíz de los pecados de los hombres aún no se había resuelto, todavía podían pecar y resistir a Dios. Por lo tanto, los hombres no habían sido verdaderamente salvados. Sin embargo, en la era final, Cristo de los últimos días, Dios Todopoderoso, ha expresado una variedad de verdades y ha hecho la obra del juicio y el castigo para eliminar los pecados. Esta obra tiene por objeto salvar completamente al hombre de la influencia de Satanás. Así que, sólo si seguimos las huellas de Dios y aceptamos Su juicio en los últimos días podemos ser salvos completamente. En ese momento, las personas que servían devotamente a Jehová Dios se aferraban al punto de vista de que los hombres se salvarían si invocaban el nombre de Jehová. Rechazaron la salvación del Señor Jesús y sufrieron el dolor de la subyugación al final. Del mismo modo, si también nos aferramos al punto de vista: “Hemos sido salvos por nuestra fe en el Señor Jesús, así que seremos arrebatados al reino de los cielos cuando Él regrese”, y rehusamos aceptar la salvación de Dios de los últimos días, entonces ¿no perderemos la oportunidad final de ser salvos como aquellos que rechazaron la obra del Señor Jesús en la Era de la Gracia? Apocalipsis 14:4 dice: “Estos son los que siguen al Cordero adondequiera que va”. Esto demuestra que la obra de Dios no permanece congelada en una etapa, sino que siempre está progresando. Sólo los que siguen los pasos del Cordero son los vencedores. Al final, dejemos de lado nuestras ideas y seamos nosotros los que sigamos de cerca las huellas del Cordero, para aceptar la salvación de Dios de los últimos días y asistir a la fiesta maravillosa. Recomendación: Estudios Biblicos Versículo Bíblico ilustrado sobre evangelio de hoy Unless otherwise stated, scripture quotations on this website are taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Nota al pie: *. Scripture quotations taken from RVA Enlaces externos * Evangelio de hoy | ¿Qué significa ser salvo realmente? * Estudiar la Biblia